


unfinished thing

by sunnymatsu



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, and hard to write, final dead room, komaeda is annoying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnymatsu/pseuds/sunnymatsu
Summary: au where chiaki doesn't stop hajime from getting into the final dead room. (unfinished and unedited sorry)





	

  
The strawberries dotting the walls and floors of strawberry house taunted Hajime as he made his way across the room. Making a beeline from the elevator to his destination, he struggled to keep his feet steady. The room felt gigantic. How was it that he had only made it halfway when he felt like he had been walking for hours? Had he? He was beginning to doubt even vision itself as his eyes blurred until all he could see was the door before him. His destination. The exit. The final dead room- it was all a lie, he knew it. There was no life-threatening game. Behind this door, there was probably a feast prepared- he would find it and he would eat all of it, every last bite-- there was no time to think of what his friends would need. Hajime needed food. His legs almost gave way as a particularly strong wave of pain hit him. But he persevered; stumbling across the room despite his aching limbs and the agony he felt in his stomach. The room around him was empty, devoid of distractions; just Hajime and his destination. He and his escape. His savior.  
Tears welling up in his eyes, he dragged himself up to his destination and shoved open the clown-faced doors- well, more like fell onto them. Nonetheless, the doors opened and Hajime gracelessly flopped onto the cold floor, hearing the doors fall shut behind him. What was that clicking noise? Did the doors just... lock? Hajime pushed himself off the ground into a sitting position, and began to stand up. Either way... I need to... find the food--Hajime's thoughts were cut off as he was hit with an intense head rush. Grabbing at his own head in a desperate attempt to quell his headache, he was surprised by how light his arm felt. In fact, his whole body felt light, and... fuzzy. Yet at the same time, he felt heavy, like he was falling, sinking deeper into... the depths of unconsciousness.  
\--  
Hajime's eyes snapped open as a delicious smell reached him. Before him, he saw... bread? A giant roll of bread, illuminating the darkness! Already drooling, he reached to grab at the enormous bread roll. Why couldn't.. he see his arms reaching for it..? After a few moments of awkwardly waving his arms around, he realized the problem. The bread roll wasn't giant, it was normal sized, just right in front of his face. Nearly crying with happiness upon his new discovery, Hajime finally grabbed the bread roll and shoved it into his mouth, having no time to savor anything. The bean paste inside was so good, he almost cried again- but it wasn't nearly enough, and the bread was gone before he could truly appreciate it. Looking back to where the bread had come from, hoping for more food, he spotted a bottle of milk. A blessing from the cows.... he hastily grabbed the bottle and flipped it upside down above his mouth. More milk spilled out than planned, however, and Hajime ended up spluttering and coughing as some of the milk was lost, splashing onto the blankets of the bed he was laying on. Wait, since when was I on a bed..? Hajime stared intensely at the bed, trying to push through his headache and decipher what has happened when he heard giggling. Looking around frantically, his eyes focused on a figure across the room from him-- Komaeda?  
Komaeda was sitting on a stool across the room from Hajime's bed, looking at him with an amused expression.  
"Do you know how to drink milk, Hinata-kun? You don't tilt the bottle that far when you-"  
"I know that! I was just really thirsty.."  
"Well, at least we can be glad you figured out where the bread roll was!"  
"K-Komaeda-kun, stop teasing him!!.."  
Hajime was so embarrassed that Komaeda had seen his horrific failure at eating food that he barely registered that a third voice had spoken. After a second, however, it clicked in his head and he looked around frantically to discern the source of the voice-to no avail. He turned helplessly to look at Komaeda, who silently glanced down towards the ground. Following his gaze, Hajime saw... oh, it was Monomi.  
Hajime waved awkwardly to greet Monomi, who waved back.  
"So, Hinata-kun," Komaeda barely gave enough time for the two to finish their greeting, "What were you doing here? Were you trying to reach the octagon? What were you planning? It's a bit too late for that, you know."  
Hajime tried to focus through Komaeda's onslaught of questions. The headache and hunger still hadn't quite worn off.  
"Uhh, first off... where is 'here'?..." As Hajime slowly processed his surroundings, he saw nothing that indicated it was anywhere he had been before. The walls and floor were cold concrete, with what looked like... red paint on the walls, forming various shapes. The room was scarcely furnished past the bed Hajime lay on, the stool Komaeda sat on, a desk and a table. "Wait, if you got food... Did someone die? Did we reach the exit?" Wait, someone died? "Please tell me that we did get to leave the funhouse and get food, but that nobody died in the process. Please."  
"We got to leave the funhouse and get food, but nobody died in the process."  
"Wait, really?"  
"No."  
What the hell? "Why did you say that, then!?"  
"Because you asked me to, Hinata-kun. Did you forget?"  
Ugh. Komaeda was being as exasperating as always. "Can you tell me what actually happened, then? And where we are?"  
"I already mentioned the octagon, didn't I? Are you developing amnesia, Hinata-kun?"  
"A-amnesia!?"  
As Monomi panicked about the possibility of Hajime having brain damage for some reason, Hajime tried to piece his situation together. The octagon...? Octagons are... eight sided shapes, right? Or...  
Suddenly it all came back to him. Hajime had... gone to the final dead room, under the impression that it must be an exit. And based on the way Komaeda was talking, it seemed like they were still there.  
"This is... the final dead room, right?"  
"Oh! He remembered something!" Komaeda spoke with excitement.  
But if i went here willingly, why is this room so unfamiliar... Hajime thought to himself. Oh right. I passed out as soon as I got here. Then I woke up, and they were here... "Wait, how long was I asleep? When did you get here?"  
"Well, Monomi got here before me, so I should let her talk first!"  
Monomi seemed a bit anxious, because she jumped when Komaeda passed the focus to her.  
"U-um... When I heard the announcement that someone had died, i tried to find them, and... I went to look here, but I got locked in... and I found you instead..."  
"Oh, okay..."  
...  
"Wait, someone actually died!?"  
Komaeda looked surprised for a moment before he spoke. "Oh, I guess you wouldn't have heard the announcement... I'm so sorry you have to hear news like this from someone like me. Nekomaru Nidai's corpse was found in Grape Tower this morning. Wait, I'm not sure if corpse is the right word, if he's a robot..."  
Hajime tried to collect his thoughts, grasping for words. Nekomaru... died? Nekomaru had been a close friend to Hajime- No, he had been a close friend to them all. The natural tendencies of an ultimate team leader meant that he got along easily with everyone. For someone like that to die...  
"It's really just so full of despair, isn't it... But I don't mind! In fact, I welcome it. I can't wait to see the hope that shines at the end of this ordeal..."  
Ugh, just shut up already... "So I'm guessing... that when Nekomaru.... When his... body was found, Monokuma gave out food to everyone...? and thats when I woke up...?"  
"You're almost right! Monokuma did give out food, but not to you. It's actually been a while since that happened!"  
"Wait, then what the hell did i just eat?"  
"That was my share of food, of course!"  
Hajime coughed reflexively. The mere idea of eating something that used to belong to Komaeda was kind of repulsive in itself.  
"I've starved for much longer than this before, so I didn't feel the need to eat yet. And when I found you, I figured you needed it more than me. I mean, it's not like someone like me really deserved to eat anyway! Though... you did waste half of that bottle of milk..."  
Hajime blushed as Komaeda brought up his mistake. Trying to ignore his embarrassment, he pushed on. "So, wait, what were you doing in the final dead room in the first place?"  
"I could ask you the same thing, Hinata-kun. In fact, i already did, but you never answered me."  
"U-uh... I was really tired and hungry, and because this was the only place I hadn't been, i thought... That this must be the exit..."  
"But Monokuma already told us that this is the location of the life threatening game, not an exit-"  
"I know! I just thought he was lying- But whatever! Now you tell me your reason!"  
"Well, Hinata-kun, I simply needed to finish my investigation! I had already looked around just about everywhere else. Plus, it was clear that this room was quite important to the case!"  
"That was already clear?"  
"Well, the crime scene had... Well, I'll just explain the whole scenario to you. I hope an explanation from someone like me is sufficient!"  
Hajime listened as Komaeda explained the gruesome scene- despite the victim being somewhat inhuman, it was still sickening to hear. Hajime could barely avoid tears, and it wasn't helping that Komaeda seemed to feel the need to describe each part of the scene in explicit detail. Even Monomi seemed to be shaking in fear.  
"Just-Just stop already! I get the picture!"  
"Oh, Hinata-kun, I'm so sorry! Did I make you uncomfortable?"  
"You... I'll just see what it's like when we get out of here! You didn't need to be so detailed."  
"I understand, Hinata-kun! I'll keep that in mind for next time!"  
"...The hell do you mean by next time!?"  
"Next time I make something up!"  
"What!?"  
"I haven't seen the crime scene yet, actually. I just made most of that up based on what the people in grape house told me!"  
"Wh... Why the fuck would you make something like that up!? And I thought you said you investigated everything already!"  
"Hinata-kun, would you like me to tell you a true story instead? Like when I first got here?"  
"Sure. I definitely want you to tell me more stories."  
"Alright! When I first arrived, the first thing I saw was Monomi, who immidiately started yelling at me about you being dead! Sadly, I let the door close behind me, and it locked again!"  
"Wait, are you trying to tell me I died?" Is he even trying to be believable?  
"I'm getting to that, Hinata-kun. Anyways, I came over to see what happened, and Monomi was making a big fuss over you, so i thought what happened must have been pretty bad. You were lying on the floor but you seemed pretty unharmed, so I checked, and your heart was beating, so you weren't dead. You were breathing too! I'm not sure why Monomi thought you were dead in the first place!" Komaeda laughed and Monomi averted her gaze in embarrassment. "You.. Looked pretty dead, and there was an announcement about somebody dying..."  
Hajime didn't quite know how to process this situation. I guess if Monomi supports this story, at least this one probably isn't a lie...? "Uhh... It's okay Monomi, don't worry about it..."  
Komaeda continued. "So anyways, once I helped convince her that you were just napping on the floor for some reason, we worked together to get you onto the bed, which is usually where people sleep. And then I gave you the food!"  
"And then I woke up..."  
"Yeah!" Komaeda smiled. "Do you want me to tell you about anything else?"  
"...No, thanks." Hajime tried not to bring up the fact that, when he had asked for more stories, he had been being sarcastic. "Uh... If the doors are locked, it's probably a good idea to try to get out of here, now."  
"Yes, I was just thinking that! Based on what I've seen so far, it seems like this room is a puzzle. Do you want to help me solve it, Hinata-kun?"  
"Uhh, sure..."  
"I'll help too!" Monomi piped in.  
"Thank you! Both of you!" Komaeda grinned. "So, it seems like the first thing we need to solve is this." Komaeda pointed to a safe near Hajime. It seemed to have a password mechanism, and above it was written something about watching the NEWS. Getting off the bed to go look closer, Hajime immidiately tripped over a large Monokuma plushie on the ground, which yelled something about buying a product that was way too expensive for anyone to actually want. Ew, this Monokuma can talk? Wait, I guess the normal one can too, nevermind. Moving to stand up, Hajime noticed something shining under the bed. A key? "Hey Komaeda, I found something!"  
Komaeda looked down. "Just by falling over? You're so lucky, Hinata-kun!" I'm not going to bother responding to that. Hajime reached under the bed to grab the key, and... realized that it was too far away to reach. Shit. "Uhh... I can't reach it..."  
Komaeda seemed distracted, walking over to a closet in the corner and opening it's doors. "Anyways Hinata-kun, can you check the desk drawers for me?"  
"Um... sure?" Hajime stood up and walked to the desk, sliding a few drawers open and looking inside, taking out anything he saw. "Well, one drawer was locked, but here I've got some pliers and a piece of paper..."  
"Thank you, Hinata-kun! You're so good at this!"  
"...All I did was fall over and open a few drawers."  
"While you're at it, Hinata-kun, do you want to input the password to the safe?"  
Hajime and Monomi gasped in unison. "You already know the password!?"  
"What about the news!?"  
Komaeda sighed. "You haven't figured it out yet? I thought it was quite obvious... I guess I'll have to input it myself."  
Komaeda strolled over to the safe and input the numbers. A clicking noise came from the safe, and the door opened to reveal... a camera, and a USB drive.  
"Wait, seriously, how did you solve that!?"  
"It's simple. 'NEWS' stands for 'North East West South' like it always does, and from then it's only a matter of using the compass on the ground and the numbers on the walls."  
"O-oh..." Hajime glanced around for a moment. "Wait, on that wall there's no--"  
"It's on the wall in the closet, Hinata-kun."  
"Oh." Not wanting to embarrass himself further, Hajime looked down to see the compass pattern on the cold stone floor. I thought that was just a weird four....  
"So, where did you say you put the pliers again?"  
"Oh, they're just on the table."  
"Thanks."  
Komaeda shoved the camera and USB in his pockets and walked back over to the closet.  
"Uhh... I said they were on the table... and don't you need to check the camera and USB for clues?"  
"Hinata-kun... As much as i love the sound of your voice, could you stop asking questions? I'm trying to focus."  
Hajime didn't really know whether to blush or to argue. He ended up going with an awkward mix of both, spluttering out a "Well- I need to know stuff--" and ultimately being ignored. Komaeda walked past him and over to the table, picking up the pliers and fiddling with a clothes hanger. A clothes hanger? Komaeda straightened the wire out until it had a hook on the end, and moved towards the bed. Oh, is he... getting the key out? That's a good idea..... Suddenly wanting to impress Komaeda for some reason, Hajime looked around the room for something that hadn't been acknowledged.  
Monomi stood on a table in the corner of the room, poking at a computer silently. "Hey Monomi, what are you doing?"  
"Uh.... I'm trying to unlock this computer, but it's not working!..."  
Hajime looked the computer over for a moment, before spotting his chance. Turning around, he addressed Komaeda who lay on the floor, waving the hanger around under the bed to find the key. "Komaeda! This computer has a USB port, you can use--"  
"Yes, I'm going there in a minute, Hinata-kun."  
Oh. Shut down again.  
"...Komaeda... You've been acting kind of odd today...?"  
Komaeda rushed to stand up, almost hitting his head on the bed frame. He turned to face Hajime. "Oh, I'm truly sorry if I made you uncomfortable! I know that someone like me must be entirely unreliable, so i guess it's only natural if i'm unkind and unlikable too...." Uh, well. That's a bit more normal, I guess... "Well, anyways, I did manage to get the key! So, here, you take the USB key and use it on the computer, and I'll use this on the desk!"  
Holy shit, he actually gave me something to do. Hajime held out his hands and Komaeda dropped the USB into his grasp. As Komaeda turned to the desk, Hajime moved back to the computer and plugged in the USB. Monomi's face lit up as the computer screen changed to a password input. "Ah! I did it! I got the computer to work!"  
Hajime put a hand on her plush shoulder. "Uh, sorry, Monomi, but that was me..? Were you paying attention?"  
"Oh...." She looked dejected and Hajime wondered whether he should have lied and said she did it. Eh, she would have found out anyways. Turning to the computer, he was prompted to input a password. Hmm.... What could have been a hint for this... Maybe-  
Hajime's thought process was cut off as Monomi spoke. "Oh! Maybe it's the card you found in the desk, Hinata-kun!" So you were paying attention to that, but not me plugging the USB in right next to you?  
Regardless, Hajime took the card from his pocket. Scanning over the letters, he tried to find a pattern. Maybe-  
"It must be the days of the week!"  
"Monomi, could you stop-- Oh, whatever. You're probably right."  
Hajime typed the guess into the password box. MTWTFSS- It made sense, and it matched up with the hint. Yet, as he pressed enter, a loud, jarring beep informed him that he was incorrect.  
"Oh... Should I try guessing random passwords to see what works..?"  
"Uh, sure. That might be helpful, I guess."  
"I don't actually want to do that, though..."  
Then why did you offer to..? Hajime tried to think of what else would work for the password, but he came up blank. It just doesn't make sense...  
As much as I hate the idea... Maybe I should ask Komaeda for help. Turning around to face Komaeda, Hajime suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. Before him, Komaeda was... Stabbing the monokuma plushie? And with scissors, of all things? "Komaeda, what the hell are you doing!?"  
Hajime's shout didn't seem to reach Komaeda, but it certainly reached Monomi, who jumped almost a foot into the air and shrieked. Meanwhile, Komaeda dropped the scissors to the ground and... Stuck his arm into the hole he had cut into the Monokuma's stomach. Great. Just great. He's gone off the deep end. I guess he did that a long time ago, but what the fuck. This is a new low.  
"K-Komaeda-kun!! Wh-what are you..." Monomi's whimpering cut through the temporary silence. Komaeda perked up for a moment, turning to look at her. "Oh! I'm just taking the batteries out of this plushie."  
"You're getting batteries? What the hell do you need batteries for!?" Hajime shouted.  
Komaeda reached into his pocket with one hand and held up the camera, all the while continuing to rummage around inside the Monokuma with his other arm.  
"Ah! Here they are!" Komaeda tore the battery pack out of the Monokuma, and swiftly replaced the batteries in the camera. "Now this'll work!"  
"You didn't even tell us that the camera didn't have batteries..." Hajime muttered. "And even if you did need batteries, you didn't need to fucking stab so aggressively! Why didn't you just cut it open like a normal person!?"  
Komaeda turned to Hajime with a blank stare. "Uhh..."  
"Oh whatever. Trying to understand you never works anyway." Hajime cut Komaeda off before he could say a word. "Anyways, what's the deal with the camera?"  
Komaeda didn't respond, but held the camera up to his face and tapped at the buttons for a while before his eyes widened. He walked over to the table with the computer, and glanced at the card containing the hint to the password.  
"K-Komaeda-kun?"  
"Could you move out of the way for a second, Monomi?"  
"O-oh, uh, sure!"  



End file.
